youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie (1976) in Sonic Style
Carrie is a 1976 American supernatural horror film2 based on the 1974 novel of the same name by Stephen King. The film was directed by Brian De Palma and written by Lawrence D. Cohen. Carrie was the first of King's novels to be adapted for film and television. The plot revolves around Carrie White (Tikal), a socially outcast teenage girl who suffers frequent abuse from her religious mother Margaret (Rouge) and classmates especially Chris Hargensen (Sawyer). Carrie discovers early in the story that she possesses latent telekinetic powers that seem to manifest when she becomes angry or otherwise distressed. She was invited to prom by Tommy Ross (Manic) by request of another classmate Sue Snell (Sally). At the prom Carrie falls victim to a prank by Chris and her boyfriend Billy (Danny), thereafter she uses her powers to exact revenge against the student body. Plot Carrie White (Tikal) is a shy, friendless 17-year old teenage girl abused by her unstable Catholic extremist mother Margaret (Rouge) who's a religious fanatic, afraid of Carrie and so constantly abuses her and forces her into daily prayers. The girls at Bates High School also harass Carrie about her appearance and shyness with Chris Hargensen being especially cruel. One day at the gym during the showers, Carrie experiences her first period. Having no prior knowledge of menstruation before, Carrie becomes hysterical, thinking that she was going to bleed to death. Chris and the other girls, including Sue Snell, notice Carrie's horror and throw tampons and sanitary pads at her. Gym teacher Miss Collins intervenes; as Carrie becomes more frantic, a light bulb bursts in the gym, although it is mistaken as a broken one. Miss Collins (Victoria) brings Carrie to the principal's office to excuse her from gym class for the next week. After Carrie grows angry from the principal repeatedly mispronouncing her name (Cassie instead of Carrie), an ashtray on his desk flips onto the floor. At home, Margaret receives a call from Miss Collins about the locker room incident. Margaret tells Carrie that the "curse of blood" was divine punishment for lustful thoughts and locks her into a prayer closet. That night, a miserable Carrie stares at her bedroom mirror until it shatters. The next day, Miss Collins subjects Carrie's tormenters to a week-long boot-camp-style detention, threatening them with suspension from school and the prom if they do not attend. Chris throws a fit, tries to back up, and is banned from the prom. Sue, feeling guilty for teasing Carrie, convinces her boyfriend Tommy Ross to invite Carrie to the prom. Carrie suspects that she may have telekinesis. While researching in the library, Tommy invites her to the prom, but she declines, fearing another trick. Tommy later visits Carrie's house and repeats his invitation; she accepts. Carrie tells her mother that she's going to the prom, but Margaret declares the prom a sinful occasion. Carrie reveals her telekinesis which causes Margaret to believe that she's a witch. Carrie insists on going to the prom, and Margaret relucantly accepts. Chris tells her delinquent boyfriend, Billy Nolan that she wants revenge on Carrie. She goes with Billy and other kids to a local farm where Billy kills a pig and drains its blood into a bucket. Billy sneaks into the school and places the bucket above the school's stage. As Carrie prepares for the evening, her mother tries to discourage her from going to the prom, claiming that everyone will laugh at her. Though Carrie's classmates are surprised to see her at the prom, they treat her as an equal. Sue, who was unable to attend due to lacking a date, sneaks into the prom to ensure everything goes well for Carrie. Chris's friend Norma collects the students' ballots for prom king and queen, but, at Chris's request, replaces the majority with votes nominating Tommy and Carrie. To Carrie's surprise, she and Tommy are named prom king and queen. As the couple approaches the stage, Sue discovers Chris holding a rope attached to the bucket of pig's blood. Before Sue can warn Carrie, Miss Collins forces her out, believing that she's there for mischief. After the crown is placed on Carrie's head, Chris pulls the rope and Carrie is drenched in pig's blood. Chris and Billy escape the gym, Tommy is knocked unconscious by the falling bucket and Carrie imagines that she sees the whole room (including Miss Collins) laughing and jeering at her while in reality only the people involved in the scheme including Norma and Freddy are actually laughing. Carrie snaps in a cold rage and uses her telekinesis to seal the exits and manipulate a fire hose which blasts the student body with water. The water makes contact with the electrical wiring and ignites a fire that consumes the gym. The students and faculty, including Miss Collins, are killed. Chris and Billy witness the carnage from a high window. Carrie leaves the gym and walks home covered in blood. Chris and Billy attempt to run Carrie over with Billy's car, but Carrie telekinetically flips the car over and causes it to explode, killing both of them. Carrie returns home and takes a bath to wash off the pig's blood, and puts on her nightgown. She encounters Margaret and breaks down in her arms. Margaret embraces Carrie as the two recite the Lord's Prayer together in peace. In the middle of the prayer, Margaret, being a fanatic and delusional, believing that Carrie is the new Satan, stabs Carrie in the back. Carrie falls down the stairs and is cornered in the kitchen by a crazed Margaret who believes that killing Carrie will bring peace. Carrie defends herself by crucifying her mother in the kitchen doorway with numerous blades and knives into her hands, chest and abdomen. Overcome with grief, Carrie unhooks her mother just as the house begins to collapse on the two of them before ultimately burning to the ground. Some time later, Sue, the sole survivor of the prom, has a dream which she visits the plot where Carrie's house stood. As she places flowers on the ground, Carrie's bloody hand shoots out of the ground and grabs her wrist. Sue wakes up screaming in her mother's arms. Cast Tikal 2.jpg|Tikal as Carrie White|link=Tikal the Echinda Rouge was mad 2.jpg|Rouge as Margaret White|link=Rouge the Bat Sally Acorn 3.jpg|Sally as Sue Snell|link=Sally Acorn Manic the Hedgehog.jpg|Manic as Tommy Ross|link=Manic the Hedgehog Danny 3.jpg|Danny as Billy Nolan|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Chris Hargensen|link=Sawyer Victoria the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Victoria as Miss Collins|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Mrs. Snell|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Fiona Fox.jpg|Fiona as Norma Watson|link=Fiona the Fox Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Freddie DeLois|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Tikal Style Movies